Smile VS Suite Pretty Cure: Collision! Minor Land Strikes Back!
Smile VS Suite Pretty Cure: Collision! Minor Land Strikes Back! (スマイルＶＳスイートプリキュア♪　衝突！マイナーランドの逆襲！ Sumairu tai Suīto Purikyua♪: Shōtotsu! Mainā Rando no Gyakushū!) is the fourth of the Pretty Cure teamup specials written by Cure Shabon. Plot While finding themselves fighting an army of strange humanoid creatures, the Smile Cures come across Cure Melody, who takes the strange beings down quite easily. She is accompanied by a Major Land fairy named Alto, who informs them that a survivor of Minor Land named Fermata joined forces with the Bad End Kingdom and kidnapped Hummy to make her sing the Melody of Sorrow for her. However, Hibiki and Miyuki are unable to work together due to their conflicting ideals -- Hibiki thinks that Fermata is purely evil and should be annihilated, while Miyuki believes Fermata has some good in her and can be redeemed. Can the two leaders resolve their differences and team up to bring this new enemy down? Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy / Crescendo Princess Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny / Crescendo Princess Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace / Crescendo Princess Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March / Crescendo Princess March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty / Crescendo Princess Beauty *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody / Crescendo Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm / Crescendo Cure Rhythm *Siren / Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat / Crescendo Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse / Crescendo Cure Muse Returning Allies *Candy *Pop *Hummy *P-chan *Fairy Tones *Aphrodite *Mephisto *Bassdrum *Falsetto *Baritone Teamup-Exclusive Allies *Alto (アルト Aruto) **A Major Land fairy sent by Aphrodite to aid the Cures and tell them about the new enemy. He appears to have a crush on Hummy, which she is completely oblivious to, and unlike the Major Land fairies shown in the series, he resembles a fox rather than a cat. *Scherzo (スケルツォ Sukerutso) **Fermata's son, a little boy who she recruits to support her, but raids Akane's family's okonomiyaki shop before he can tell his mother that he wants nothing to do with her plan, instead wishing for her to "return to her old self". He eventually aids the Cures in the final battle. Villains *Joker *Fermata (フェルマータ Ferumāta) **A denizen of what was left of Minor Land, she teams up with the Bad End Kingdom to defeat the Pretty Cures and avenge Noise's fall. To do this, she kidnaps Hummy and keeps her hostage until she agrees to sing the Melody of Sorrow. She is extremely old, and keeps herself young by draining vital energy from helpless teenage girls, something the Pretty Cures are immune to. Fermata also loathes Aphrodite, as the former had an unrequited crush on Mephisto and didn't know he was married to the latter until Cure Muse revealed her identity. It eventually turns out that she was being brainwashed by the last pair of earphones emitting the "noise of evil", which are blasted off by the combined power of the Crescendo Tone and the Suite and Smile Cures. In the end, she joins Trio the Minor, which becomes Quartetto the Minor. *Rubatos **Fermata's footsoldiers, who use black copies of the Miracle Belltier as weapons. Their weak spot is the alto clef tattoo on their foreheads. Power Debut Power-Up Forms *Crescendo Princess Forms (Smile Cures) Attacks *Rainbow Session Crescendo (Suite Cures in Crescendo Form + Smile Cures in Crescendo Princess Form) Cast *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy / Crescendo Princess Happy: Misato Fukuen (福圓 美里 Fukuen Misato) *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny / Crescendo Princess Sunny: Asami Tano (田野 アサミ Tano Asami) *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace / Crescendo Princess Peace: Hisako Kanemoto (金元 寿子 Kanemoto Hisako) *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March / Crescendo Princess March: Marina Inoue (井上 麻里奈 Inoue Marina) *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty / Crescendo Princess Beauty: Chinami Nishimura (西村 ちなみ Nishimura Chinami) *Candy: Ikue Ōtani (大谷 育江 Ōtani Ikue) *Pop: Daisuke Sakaguchi (阪口 大助 Sakaguchi Daisuke) *Joker: Yuji Mitsuya (三ツ矢 雄二 Mitsuya Yuji) *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody / Crescendo Cure Melody: Ami Koshimizu (小清水 亜美 Koshimizu Ami) *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm / Crescendo Cure Rhythm: Fumiko Orikasa (折笠 富美子 Orikasa Fumiko) *Siren / Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat / Crescendo Cure Beat: Megumi Toyoguchi (豊口 めぐみ Toyoguchi Megumi) *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse / Crescendo Cure Muse: Rumi Ōkubo (大久保 瑠美 Ōkubo Rumi) *Hummy: Kotono Mitsuishi (三石 琴乃 Mitsuishi Kotono) *P-chan: Ryūsei Nakao (中尾 隆聖 Nakao Ryūsei) *Fairy Tones: Mayu Kudou (工藤 真由 Kudō Mayu) *Aphrodite: Noriko Hidaka (日高 のり子 Hidaka Noriko) *Mephisto: Ken'yū Horiuchi (堀内 賢雄 Horiuchi Ken'yū) *Bassdrum: Atsushi Ono (斧 アツシ Ono Atsushi) *Falsetto: Tōru Nara (奈良 徹 Nara Tōru) *Baritone: Yōhei Ōbayashi (大林 洋平 Ōbayashi Yōhei) *Alto: Kōki Uchiyama (内山 昂輝 Uchiyama Kōki) *Fermata: Sayaka Ōhara (大原 さやか Ōhara Sayaka) *Scherzo: Yuki Tokiwa (常盤 祐貴 Tokiwa Yuki) Music Opening theme *"La♪ La♪ Let's Go♪! Smile Suite Pretty Cure!" **Lyrics: Sumiyo Mutsumi **Composition: marhy/Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Kotaro Kubota/Hiroaki Kagoshima **Artists: Mayu Kudou and Aya Ikeda Ending theme *"Yay! Yay! Yay! ~Unlimited ver.~" **Lyrics: Minori **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Yuuya Saito **Artist: Hitomi Yoshida feat. Kotono Mitsuishi & Kōki Uchiyama Trivia *In this teamup it's revealed that Ako's real name is Princess Harmonia li Major (later Princess Harmonia li Musicana), and "Shirabe Ako" is an alias she adopted to blend in with the people of Earth, as well as her parents' nickname for her. Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Crossovers Category:Teamup Specials